


Truth or dare.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: After a hard day, you and your best friend Daryl get drunk leading to some fun





	

 

The whisky burnt your throat on the way down, making you shudder slightly. You weren’t drunk by any means, just slightly buzzed. You passed the bottle to Daryl who took a big gulp. The day had been extremely tiring, with you and Daryl going on a run that went wrong. Noticing how exhausted and stressed you both were, Rick gave you both the night off. So you decided to spend this time unwinding with a drink in the quiet of the prison library.   
You had been with the group since Atlanta and you were close with all of them. You and Daryl got closer and closer, he taught you how to track and hunt, and before long, you were best friends. It wasn’t the fact you were similar that bonded you, it was the opposite. You were loud and outspoken, you just said what was on your mind and didn’t really care what people thought. You had excellent people skills and you never shut up. But Daryl loved it. You just fit together so well. You didn’t hide the fact you thought he was attractive. You were always shamelessly flirting and making rude comments. You thought he just wasn’t interested in you like that, that’s why he never made a move, he would just laugh or have light banter when you said things. But that was far from the truth. Daryl was infatuated with you from the moment he first saw you. Over time his feelings could only grow, he admired how optimistic and strong you were, always giving strength to the group or whoever needed it. You were also one of the group’s strongest fighters. He thought you were perfect and that you would never settle for him. He thought you were joking when you made comments or flirted with him.

He passed the bottle back to you and you had a little more. You could feel yourself relaxing. You were both sat facing each other on a mattress that someone had put in there.  
“Let’s play truth or dare!” You exclaimed excitedly. Daryl chuckled as he drank some more. You both started off with just little silly things. By now you both were a little buzzed but still not drunk. You couldn’t help but look at his arms, those sexy fucking arms. How you wanted them to be wrapped around you. Your train of thought started taking the usual dirty turn. You smirked to yourself, feeling a little confident and cheeky because of the alcohol.  
“Truth or dare?” You asked. He must have picked up on your playful tone because he narrowed his eyes and smiled at you.  
“Truth.” He said, looking at you curiously. You couldn’t help but blush when you thought about what you were going to ask. This just gained another curious look from Daryl.  
“How many times a day do you masturbate?” You asked with a completely innocent look on your face. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly, obviously not expecting such personal question. He started to blush and looked away.  
“Shit y/n, what the fuck?!” He asked, clearly embarrassed. “That’s a bit personal don’t ya think?”  
“What? It’s not like I asked you what you think about when you do it. THAT would be personal.” You couldn’t help but smirk at him as he looked at you. “You picked truth, spill it Dixon!” You give him a lovely cheesy grin and he couldn’t help but laugh at you. He took another mouthful of the liquid courage and let it help loosen him up.  
“Alright….I dunno, maybe once a day, some days I don’t. Depends on my mood.” He looked up at you with a devilish smirk that made your insides flutter. You could just jump on him right now. You were snapped out of your wonderfully naughty daydream by Daryl nudging your leg with his.  
“Your turn.” You then realised by the look on his ridiculously handsome face that he would try to get you back for embarrassing him.  
“Truth.” You smiled, feeling brave. You could see him thinking and then he looked you dead in the eye.  
“What do ya think about when ya masturbate?” He smirked, raising his eyebrows at you. You could feel yourself blush but you tried to remain cocky and confident. You were the one that gave him the idea for this question, you couldn’t back down now.  
“A guy from here. He’s really fucking sexy and I can’t stop thinking about him. He drives me crazy but I don’t think he’s interested. I love thinking about his big muscles and how manly he is. He’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met and I’d love him to fuck me senseless.” Your big eyes bore into his as you said this. He bit his lip whilst looking at you, not knowing what was going on. One minute you were giving him signs you liked him, the next telling him about this guy. He looked down and fiddled with his hands, he couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wanted you for himself. You noticed his slight frown and chuckled quietly, it dawned on you he didn’t realise you were talking about him. You decided just to get it out there.  
“I gotta say, there’s nothing sexier than a man on a motorcycle.” His head snapped up to you when he realised what you were talking about. The look of shock made you smile more. He then smirked at you, feeling confident and wanting to know more.

  
“What kinda stuff about me do ya think about?” He asked whilst licking his lip. You loved it when he did that. Feeling bold you moved over and straddled him, he leant against the wall and looked at you. He didn’t put his hands on you, still unsure of where this was going.   
“Well…I think about these big strong arms.” You said as you lightly brushed your fingers up his arms. His breath hitched in his throat at your touch and you smiled at him. “I think about how they’d feel wrapped around me. I think about how strong you are, how amazing it would feel for you to just fuck me. To feel you inside me, making me scream your name.” It wasn’t intentional but your voice took on a seductive tone. You felt him harden under you and you loved it. His hands slid up your thighs and onto your hips. You couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped. You could see the desire in his eyes and you felt yourself get wet at the sight. You took one of his hands and put it around your throat. He looked slightly confused for a second. You rested your forehead on his and your lips were almost touching.  
“I think about you pulling my hair and choking me whilst you fuck my brains out. Fucking me so hard I won’t be able to walk the next day. I think about what you’d sound like when you cum inside me.” A low animalistic growl came from his throat and his grip on you tightened. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. You wanted him so bad. You pulled your head away from him and smirked.  
“Your turn, truth or dare?” You could see the disappointment in his face, not understanding why you stopped.  
“Dare.” He rasped looking at you curiously. You smiled, hoping that’s what he would say. You leant in again, lips grazing his, but not kissing.  
“Fuck me.” You whispered to him. That was all it took. He crashed his lips onto yours in a hungry and passionate his. Your tongues fought for dominance but of course Daryl won. One hand grabbed your hair whilst the other went up your top, palming your breasts through your bra. You couldn’t help but moan at this contact. You needed him so bad. Gripping your hair, he moved you head so he had access to your neck. He started nipping and sucking at it, marking you. You loved it, you wanted everyone to know you were his.  
You pulled at his top and he broke away to let you take it off, he expertly removed yours too. His hands reached around you as he unclasped your bra. He stared at your breasts and bit his lip.  
“Fuck y/n, I need ya so bad.” He growled. He took one breast in his mouth and started sucking and nibbling at your sensitive nipple. You moaned louder and he growled and pushed you onto your back. He removed your jeans and panties quicker than you thought possible and removed his own. He got in between your legs and started kissing you again. His hand trailed down painfully slow until it reached the place you needed to be touched the most. He gently rubbed his rough finger over your clit and you gasped.  
“Oh fuck, yer so wet.” He bit his lip trying to control himself. You arched your back as he continued to rub it and the waves of pleasure were building up. You reached down and started stroking his length, moaning at the size of him. You couldn’t wait to have him inside of you. He moaned into your lips as he kissed you, loving the feel of your hands on him. He inserted a finger, and then another, using his thumb to rub your clit.

  
“Oh fuck! Daryl!” You gasped and grabbed his hair. You were trying to hang on as long as possible and not cum. Daryl could tell you were holding back.  
“Cum for me baby, let go.” He growled into your ear. You found your release instantly at his words. You moaned loudly and your legs started shaking. You couldn’t believe how amazing you felt. The sight of you coming undone nearly pushed Daryl to the edge. He moved your hand and grabbed a condom off the shelf behind you, from Glenn and Maggie’s not so secret stash. He rubbed himself on your wet core, teasing you. He used his other hand to grab both your wrists and pin them above your head.  
“Daryl please!” You needed him desperately.  
“What baby?” He smirked as he continued to tease you. “What d’ya want?”  
“I need you!” you begged.  
“Need me to what?” He was loving every second of watching you squirm under him.  
“I need you to fuck me!” You gasped as he entered you. He let you adjust to his size and then started slowly thrusting in and out of you.  
“Baby yer so tight, Ya feel so good.” He moaned as you wrapped your legs around him to get him deeper. He leant down and started to hungrily kiss you, both moaning into the kiss.  
“ Harder, please Daryl!” You begged. He bit your lip and you gasped, he smiled at you as he wrapped his hand around your throat and started to squeeze. This resulted in the loudest moan from you and he growled again, loving that he was making you feel this good. He started pounding you faster and harder, your moans bouncing of the walls. You couldn’t be quiet even if you wanted to. You were overcome with pleasure.  
“Ya like that baby?” He asked, resting his forehead on yours. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak so you nodded at him. “Your mine.” He growled at you, gripping your throat a little tighter.  
“Yours!” You gasped, feeling the brink of your orgasm coming on. “I’m gonna….” You couldn’t even finish your sentence as you came undone, moaning and arching your back. He felt your walls tighten around him and it took him to his own release.  
“Fuck!” He shouted as he released himself. You both rode out your orgasms and he collapsed onto you. You were both panting and sweating.  
Looking into each others eyes, you smiled and he kissed you softly. He gently rolled off and disposed of the condom. He lay down on the mattress and motioned for you to lay on his chest. You snuggled into him with one of your arms on his chest and he wrapped his arm around you. He pulled the sheet up to cover you both. You leant up and kissed him, he smiled at you and you blushed. This moment was perfect. You lay back down and were drifting into sleep listening to Daryls heartbeat.  
“Mine.” He said softly and he gave you a squeeze. You smiled in your sleepy state.  
“Yours.” You whispered as you fell to sleep.   
And for the first time in a long time, you both fell asleep feeling happy and looking forward to the future.

 


End file.
